In recent years, in order to reduce a loss inflicted by a fraudulent act or the like caused on gaming machines installed in a game facility such as a casino, a game facility side has been conducting the examination and introduction of gaming machines for which countermeasures thereagainst have been taken.
For example, a gaming machine capable of reducing a risk of fraudulent intrusion into the gaming machine from the outside is disclosed (refer to U.S. Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0005266).
However, on the above-mentioned gaming machine, if some measure is taken and replacement with a fraudulent ROM or the like is made, when abnormality on the gaming machine, which is caused by the replacement, cannot be detected, it is likely to continue suffering losses by conducting the subsequent games.
Therefore, in view of the above-described problem, the present invention has been made. An object of the present invention is to provide an analysis system which is operable to detect the abnormality caused on a gaming machine.
It is to be noted that an object, problems, and effects of the present invention are to be comprehended from the description in the scope of claims and shall not be unjustly construed from the below description.